humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Accomplishment
Aspiration #Aspiration is at the individual, family, social, national levels. #Any aspiration is evolutionary at its base. #Aspiration is the unorganised subconscious urge. Accomplishment #Work completes itself when it moves into the causal plane. It moves when it enters the subtle plane. Work is done in the physical plane. #Success makes even the detestable sweet. #Uttering a possibility cancels it. #Secrecy is an instrument of accomplishment. #Building on the first wish is a sure indication of its cancellation. #Vigorous imagination virtually cancels the work. #Indifference implies unattainability. #The unseen possibility becomes a wonder. #Incapacity to censure is capacity to accomplish. #Espionage, gossip, tale-bearing, overhearing, insight are negative and positive sides of successful existence. Energy, Force, Power, Results #Energy of an organisation issues from its motives. #* Motive is energy. #Energy directed is Force. #* Direct the energy into Force. #Force passing through an organisation is power. #* Organise Force into Power. #Skills convert power into results. #* Result creating skills. #Values give the needed direction. #* Values are spiritual skills. #Organisation that converts force into power can be a material organisation like a machine or a social organisation or a set of systems. #* Machines generate mechanical power. #* Systems generate organisational power. #* Organisations create social power. #Results are produced out of power by skills or capacity or talents. #* Result producing skills. #* Capacity produces greater results. #* The greatest results issue out of talents. #At each stage there are values. #* Omnipresent values. #Values can be physical, vital, mental or spiritual. #* All-pervasive values. #A wider ORGANISATION covers the entire energy flow from energy to results. #* Organisation is a converter of energy into results. Energy Conversion & Accomplishment #Energy varies. Each energy is released by an aspiration special to it. As aspiration and energy varies, will too varies. One type of will does not act on another type of energy. #Organisation is a structure. It can be mechanical or vital composed of social systems or psychological as character. #Power and skill meet to produce results. #Aspiration, energy, force, power, skill, results all of them tend to become unique and perfect at their infinitesimal level. #Conversion of each into its next category needs a strategy in an organisation or an attitude in an individual. #From aspiration to the results, we can see the process of accomplishment in action. #The process of accomplishment is the process of creation. #The process can lead you to accomplishment or to the original essence. #The essence in creation is Brahman. The essence in society is social existence. #At every stage, uniqueness, perfection, the infinitesimal can be seen to coexist. #There is no object, person, or event in the universe outside this theory of accomplishment. #One important rule of survival is to have all the energy to preserve the existing structure. #Energy needed for normal change, be it growth, development, evolution is less than energy needed to create structure in any of these stages. Range in accomplishment, enjoyment, efficiency, opportunity, response #A range rises between the maximum possibility and the minimum willingness to exert to achieve it. #* Ensure the minimum, endeavour for the maximum. #The measure of accomplishment is determined by the measure of enjoyment. #* Enjoyment is accomplishment. #* Accomplishment is enjoyment. #* No accomplishment without enjoyment. #* No enjoyment without accomplishment. #Efficiency is determined by the level of organisation. #* Organisation is efficiency. #Opportunity is the announcement of the atmosphere of its possibility. #* Opportunity is the readiness of atmosphere. #* Opportunity is the ripe atmosphere. #* Atmosphere ripens into opportunity. #Atmosphere responds to the readiness of man. #* Nothing responds like atmosphere. #Man responds to the inescapable demands made on him. #* Man responds to pressure. #* Atmosphere responds to ripe man. #There is no accomplishment without enjoyment. #* Enjoy and accomplish. #There is no enjoyment without accomplishment. #* Accomplish to enjoy. #Accomplishment that issues an extraneous enjoyment is of a lower order. #* Accomplishment, as an exception, can be outside enjoyment. #That enjoyment which issues out of the accomplishment itself is real. #* Real accomplishment goes with real enjoyment. Accomplishment, Enjoyment: Levels of Enjoyment #Energy saturating the vital harmoniously is enjoyment. #* Harmonious saturated energy. #Enjoyment is emotional comprehension maturing in an act. #* Act of nature emotional comprehension. #Accomplishment issues enjoyment. #* Accomplishment and enjoyment are synonymous. #* Accomplishment is enjoyment. #* Accomplishing enjoyment. #* Enjoying accomplishment. #Therefore enjoyment can be a measure or index of accomplishment. #* Enjoyment measures accomplishment. #* Enjoyment, an index of accomplishment. #* Accomplishment, an index of enjoyment. #Enjoyment can be an index of accomplishment even as comprehension can. #* Coexisting correlations serve as an index of each other. #Comprehension, enjoyment, accomplishment each can serve as an index for the others, as each includes the other two. #Enjoyment can be seen at all the 9 levels. #* Ubiquitous enjoyment. #Mind enjoys comprehension, comprehending the emotion of the situation. #* Comprehension too can be enjoyed. #Poetry is mind’s emotional comprehension of life’s intensities as realities. #* Comprehension of emotion is poetry. #The poet is placed higher than the philosopher because the philosopher lends his knowledge to No. 2 to appreciate the higher realities of life. #* Poet elevates. Philosopher instructs. #Enjoyment expresses in quantity as well as quality. #* Two dimensional enjoyment. #That which you enjoy will not hurt you as enjoyment is integral. #* Integral enjoyment. #Properly enjoyment belongs to the vital and precisely to No. 5. #* No. 5 is the seat of enjoyment. #Enjoyment can be found in taking or giving; mastering or submitting; or in any activity. #* All pervasive enjoyment. #Enjoyment does not depend upon the activity but upon the harmony and intensity of the energies involved. #* Intensity of harmony is enjoyment. #Level 9 enjoys non-moving stability. #* Stability too is enjoyable. #Level 1 enjoys detaching from decision as well as emotion into pure idea. #* Progress is enjoyment. #Each level enjoys going to the next higher level. #Enjoyment in the descent is far greater than the enjoyment in the ascent. #* Higher the plane, the greater the enjoyment. #There is an expansiveness, intensity and harmony that make for enjoyment. #* Expansiveness is enjoyment. #Joy is Ananda reflected in the nerves. #* Ananda of the nerves. #Joy is a sensation as being is a status and consciousness is a knowledge. #* Enjoyment is an index of accomplishment. #An individual or a family or a nation can be evaluated by the level of their enjoyment. #* Enjoyment is an index of accomplishment. #Austerity is the enjoyment of denial. #* Enjoying the capacity to deny. #Tyranny is the enjoyment of negative intensity. #* Intensely enjoyable negative intensity. #Progress issues out of either enjoyment or denying it. #* Progress of enjoyment. Progress of denial. #The wider the field of enjoyment reaches, the greater is its quality. #* The wider, the better. The Line #A major problem created by disregarding the Line can be readily solved once it is located. #Similar right positioning can be used to create right opportunities. #Society composes of innumerable layers of men. A line exists between any two of them. One who can successfully handle all the lines becomes a leader. #A rule works in opposite directions above and below the LINE. #* The ever-present LINE. #* The LINE divides heaven and hell (light and darkness, positive and negative, good and bad). #* That which separates heaven and hell is A LINE. #* Cross the line, heaven changes into hell. #The line represents the parting between the higher and lower hemispheres of creation in individual events. #* Golden lid in every life (and in every event). #As the line horizontally separates the higher and lower, a division exists between the positive and negative sides of an issue. #* Horizontal line, vertical division. #Decisions that are taken above the line and on the positive side always give positive results. #* The first quarter is the best quarter. #Decisions that are below the line and on the negative side result only in complete failure. #* Unfailing quarter. #Decisions that are taken in the other two segments begin positively and end negatively or the other way round. #* Begins as failure, ends as success. #* Failure begins as success. #A weak man taking a strong decision always is below the line. #* Strong decision is not for the weak. #A strong man taking a decision weakly places himself voluntarily below the line. #* Courting failure. #One’s position with respect to the line can alter his natural conditions. #* Position changes personality. #One’s position with respect to the line can change rationality into its opposite. #* Choice makes the rational irrational. Category:Principles of Social Development http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]